


【弓切】但只有琐碎小事和新的一天

by Hudawei



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudawei/pseuds/Hudawei
Summary: 今天又是新的一天。
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA & Emiya Kiritsugu | Archer & Emiya Kiritsugu
Kudos: 2





	【弓切】但只有琐碎小事和新的一天

最初，他意识到漫长的凛冬似乎快要结束，梦境伴随着夜晚越来越短，晨昏线偏移的夹角，阳光逐渐代替人造光线将他唤醒。第一个白昼降临时睁眼后的晕眩像一把剃刀的反光般击中他。没关系，他对自己说，今天又是新的一天。

这天卫宫在被自然光侵入的黑暗里漫无目的地回忆他经历过的无数个相仿的黎明，随后光着脚走到窗前。一种不同于白炽灯的刺眼光线折射到荒芜的雪原表面。即便到了本应是晚春的时节，暴风雪还是下了一整夜，但远处巉岩顶端的积雪有融化过的痕迹，坍塌下来的纹理呈现出奇特的淡蓝色。

他知道再过不久随着气温的回升这片冻土会长出地衣和苔藓，或者少数乔本科的植物。经过一段相对晴朗寂静的周期，它们又会被埋在来年的风雪里等待许久之后的下一次日出。卫宫很少亲眼观测那一簇簇光秃秃的草皮，大多数时候，他的视线与箭头悬停在同一个准点。迦勒底的时间总是过于仓促，一切繁琐的细节经由精密的计算以无暇顾及一朵花的方式曝露出来，秒针的倾角、战斗技巧，一场爆炸到下一场人理灭亡之间的距离如同呼吸一样短暂。而很多年前——

卫宫稍微思考了一下词语的用法，在意识到计时单位对英灵而言早已荒谬地寂止后，他纠正了自己。他的年代里，曾经被称为是父亲的人在庭院里播种下不同的种子，他等待花束破土而出，等待花瓣上的色彩迟缓地填补被雨水冲得空荡荡的走廊尽头的空缺，等待衰败的枝叶最终变成视野范围内和时间绳结上时不时出现的截点。后来那些花总是不经意地浮现在梦境最边缘的地方，只有当他穿过遍布利刃和齿轮的地带，走进多年前黄昏时分一场模糊的雨中时，另一个影子才会接过他手心里盛放的花。

~~“士郎。”~~

影子的嘴唇磕碰到一起。

清醒后他去了厨房。通常情况下，经过第三条长廊的拐角他会碰到不列颠尼亚的红发女王和系围裙的猫咪小姐。但今天还太早。他独自一人清理了摆在桌面的几个酒杯，泡好昆布，将提前冻住腌制的鱼肉取出；果酱是新酿的，去蒂的草莓混合着树莓被碾碎，糖浆裹住表皮是泛光的亮红色，等水分渗透出来时依次加入柠檬汁和麦芽糖，装罐之后摆放在冰箱最下排放置甜点的隔层。那里的覆盆子果冻少了一份，昨天的最后一块布朗尼蛋糕也不翼而飞。空盘子边上没有附注使用语焉不详的隐喻拼凑而成的诗句，于是他暂时排除了只依靠酒精、咖啡因和尼古丁捱过夜晚的作家系从者的嫌疑，随后试图从结伴而行的搭档中搜寻夜间潜行来的陌生客人的行迹。比利与罗宾更倾向于分享两根烟之间骤然切近的炽热，杰克和童谣晚饭时刚刚许下“晚上不再吃甜食”的诺言而她们都是好孩子，金发的骑士夜里正为那个人造人姑娘念诵家乡诗人古老的诗句——“我坚决相信每一枝花朵都在它所呼吸的空气里尽情享受。 ”

华兹华斯。他想，如果那个人和他（她）的伙伴提前知道了有一朵花将会绽放的可能性呢？如果吃掉蛋糕是他们为关于南极春天的假设的祝祷方式呢？卫宫眺望远方的山峦，铅灰的天幕迫近它们的轮廓，夜晚再度来临。他思忖道，但冬天快要结束了。

理所应当地，卫宫放弃了寻找点心的小偷。他停下手中的活，听着管道里水流过后滞留在金属壁上空旷的回声。基地昼夜不停地运作，地面温热，干燥的气息像幽灵一样啄食他的脸颊，某种残酷的平静促使他萌生出古怪的躁郁。他不可避免地回想起在那片剑的荒原他回想着自己错过的百万个春天。

那个时候卫宫切嗣牵着他的手走过暮色聚拢的坂道，装有鲷鱼的塑料袋被风吹得哗哗作响。对方与他相比温度较低的指骨穿过他指节的缝隙，由于轻微的花粉症，卫宫切嗣打喷嚏时总是不经意地攥住他的手，男孩侧过身窥视前方的薄光明晃晃地照在那副过于苍白的面孔上。傍晚的光线刺痛了他的眼睛，当他低下头躲避阳光的瞬间父亲的唇边似乎是绽放出一袭微笑， ~~“士郎走慢一点呀，老头子我已经跟不上了。”~~ 因为太阳的错，他只注意到脚下的影子像昏黄的河流般空寞地铺张开，最后和父亲的那条汇聚在一起。

卫宫坐在房间的中央，一种朦胧的失落感袭击了他。类似的感觉经常压迫他的旧梦，几段有关黄昏的印象诡谲地重合。他先是触碰到了那具复沓出现的身体，又被牵引到无望的、失去启示的原野。一些琐碎的小事他能记起来，比如童年拥有的第一台奥林巴斯相机，搭配上富士胶卷冲洗出的照片微微偏绿，比如栗色头发的女孩在夏日祭上吃完了两颗苹果糖，家里第一株粉色的紫阳花盛开的日期是五月十五日，又比如切嗣一天抽十二根烟，穿西装时会先系上左边的袖扣，把青豆拨到盘子边角前会撩起眼皮迅速地看他一眼等等等等。

空无一人的时刻，从一个继承下来的姓氏私密的音节开始，他近乎放纵地追寻父辈的遗产。

他们共同度过的最后一个寒冬来临前切嗣很少出门。但十月底的某个阳光灿烂的午后他却突然不打招呼地失踪了，直到藤村大河放学后从水果摊边把他揪回家，自称魔术师的中年人才挠挠头对养子咧开嘴道歉。

“抱歉抱歉！老爹突然很想吃柿子，士郎你又在睡觉，我不好意思打扰你嘛。”他从袋子里取出一个澄黄的秋柿，“和士郎头发的颜色很像呢。”

那段日子天气很好，之前的夏天像是下完了整年的雨，所以他们迎来了难得温暖的秋季。阳光通常晒一整天，从门厅到长廊，赤裸着脚走动也不会觉得冷。夜间偶尔吹起阵风，比起冬天的预兆更像是顺着一节一节脊骨上来的抚慰。他们把扁平的甜柿子同那些尚未成熟的渋柿分开，吃掉一小部分甜蜜的果实，剩下熟透的部分打碎来和冰糖一起放进锅中小火慢熬成粘稠的柿子酱，罐头用蜂蜜封口，随后放到干燥阴凉的柜子最下层可以储存一个冬季。酸涩的、椭圆形的则去皮串起来，挂在院子里光照最充沛的地方晾成柿干，之后的一段时间庭院中总有种饱胀的甜味，混杂一点当季的花香。切嗣有时会在走廊上坐很久，他注视着果肉一点点皱缩，最后变成又小又干的灯笼的样子。摘取的那天他并没有吃掉期待的柿干，反而把养子递给他的那份重新塞回了对方的手掌。

“士郎吃吧。”他温柔地吁叹道，“还有很多。”

“可明明是老爹想吃才买那么多的。”男孩把果干掰成了两半。他模模糊糊地察觉时间在养父身边以惊人的早衰速度坍缩收拢。曾经偷跑出去吃垃圾食品的父亲不再食用坚硬难嚼的食物，甚至连挑走鱼刺，剥去花生外壳这样的小事都严重阻碍了他的进食速度。后来整个冬天他都在研究更换食谱，豆制品以及粗纤维蔬菜频繁地出现在餐桌上，辅以一些流质的羹汤。被炉在第一场雪飘落之后被取了出来，他记得那是新年的交界，晚饭吃的是火锅，他将食材切成更小的碎块放进去煮沸，耳边是电视机嘶嘶作响的电流声和烟花燃烧的巨响。父亲看着“咕噜咕噜”的气泡陷入瞬时的浅眠，他坐在切嗣身边，伸进去的脚和养父冰凉的小腿倾靠在一起。

这是全然不同的寒冬。卫宫小声地叹息着。他站起身，重新投入到一天的忙碌中。为了迎接春日，他投影出一些鲜花，并将它们插进玻璃瓶里摆放到每张桌子上。刻意地，他没有用魔术强化这些花，过不了几天它们就会凋谢，像真正在自然规律下被打落的一根茎叶，一片花瓣。那首诗怎么说的来着？亲吻与玫瑰都不长久。但这并不妨碍人们停下来欣赏它们。

布狄卡赞扬了它鲜艳的颜色和叶子上的露珠，“真没想到还能在这里看到花呢。”她流露出柔和的表情，“是啊。春天就要来了。”

“想要送花给什么人吗？”平安时代的将领对卫宫施以微笑，“妈妈知道的哦，喜欢一个人就要用花朵来表达自己内心的情愫。”她的指尖凭空划出了一道弧形的曲线，如同他最后一次见到的月亮上的宁静山。

卫宫移开了视线，“只是因为春天快到了。”

整个上午他都在劳作，难能休息下来的时候，生长在温室里拥有紫色发梢的女孩坐到了他身边，随她一同前来的橙发姑娘把头靠上她光洁的裸肩。

“卫宫前辈很细心呢。”迦勒底的御主把花摘出来放到玛修的掌心，“虽然冬天快要结束，外面的天却还是亮不起来。”

不。卫宫没有说出口，天亮起来过。他并不打算将这个话题进行下去。总有一天，他们透过厚重的玻璃，看向群山夕照的尽头，真正的太阳会升起，很久都不会坠落，他将会在每一个黄昏来临或与黄昏相仿的时刻回忆脑海里的影子。但那并不是今天。

于是他把话题转向了别处，包括但不限于灵子转移的目的地的天气，巨龙逆鳞在光线下呈现出何种色彩，以及是谁偷吃了冰箱里的蛋糕。

“不是我！”女孩从座位上跳了起来，她紧张地扫视了一圈，最终抱着一种豁出去的态度凑到卫宫身边，“是卫宫前辈的那位兄弟哦，”她眨了眨眼睛，“看起来很熟练的样子。”

他感受到迟来的倦意把他拖拽到一闪而过的梦境，遥远的柜子底层隔间，一份甜蜜的斑点。他不合时宜地回应：“他不是我的兄弟。”

那天卫宫回去得很早，他在厨房门前碰到被兜帽遮住面孔的暗杀者时恰好是傍晚的时刻，暗杀者与他隔开一道隘口，在一个礼貌的距离内，他能听到自己心跳鼓噪的频率，接着，一种歇斯底里的勇气逼迫他询问道，“今天要再来一份蛋糕吗？”

潮湿的暮色带给他一个渴望的声音。卫宫想，我的父亲回来了，他没有死去。


End file.
